


Bite

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Bathing, Biting, Destroying Childhood Memories, F/M, M/M, Personality Swap, Spanking, Thramsay - Freeform, did i mention biting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon has always enjoyed biting.  He discovers that sometimes you can get bit back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

The small boy was sneaking through the rocks, trying to smother a giggle.  Overhead, seagulls dived, white flashes against blue sky and sometimes the boy found himself lost in the sight of it.  The sharp smell of saltwater, sun baked rocks, shifting sand, it was all comfort, it was home.  He could never imagine being anywhere else.  There ahead, finally, was his prey.  Staying extra quiet now, he crept up behind the tall girl, then lunged, biting hard into her arm.  The reaction was not as thrilling as the sneaking and biting.  While screeching, the much bigger girl punched the little boy hard enough for him to fall.

_"Theon Greyjoy!  You are not a dog, are you?  What do you think father will do to you for that?"_

_"No, Asha! Please, don't tell father!  I am not a dog, I am sorry, please!"_

She grabbed the little boy by his arm, yanking him up to his feet.  _"I won't tell father because I am going to personally show you what happens to little boys who bite!"_   Ignoring the howling child trying to pull away with very little sucess, Asha dragged him to a flat rock.  Sitting down upon it, she yanked the boy's britches down and dragged him over her lap.  A strong hand, hardened by the sea and hard work came down with a merciless crack upon Theon's buttocks.  The boy yelped and began to squirm, trying to use his hands to cover himself.  With a growl, Asha wrenched the little arms together, then continued the spanking.  That night Balon wondered why his youngest son did not wish to sit for dinner.  Theon had to try and hide his tears when his father insisted that he sat on the hard wooden bench.

 

So much ale was consumed, Theon was not sure which of them even started this.  All he knew was that Robb's lips were so different then Ros, he could not believe he wanted this.  It was a sloppy kiss, full of awkwardness and hesitancy.  Theon caught Robb's bottom lip in his sharp teeth and he gently bit down.  Robb groaned into Theon's mouth and they were both lost.   Both of them knew it was a doomed affair, they tried to ignore it, but at least once a month, they would have their ale.  Then they would fall to their needs and Theon would gently bite.  Sometimes Theon would take Robb and just as he felt the orgasm building, he would bite deep as he dared into Robb's neck.  It made Robb come so hard, he would shake for some time after.   That was long before Lord Stark lost his head, before Robb became King of the North.  Theon could not bite a king of course, but it did not matter because now that Robb was a man, a Lord, a King, he could not be anything but perfect.

 

 _"Please don't, please?"_ Theon knew that his high pitched voice, drenched in panic would only spur Ramsay on further.  Yet, he had no other way to make this end, to stop this pain.  Sometimes, if he begged, the demon would relent, not always, not often, but at least once or twice.  The teeth sunk into his flesh yet again, ripping through his flesh, digging, until the blood ran down his chin.  Mercifully, Ramsay let go, then used his tongue to lap at the bloody holes in his victim's skin.  _"Did you remember to count how many times I bit you?"_ Ramsay murmured against the bloody flesh.  Sobbing, Theon nodded.  _"Yes, yes, I remembered.  Twenty bites, M..Master."_ Ramsay's head shot up and he stared into Theon's eyes, flaying his mind.  _"Why did you hesitate?  Did you almost forget how to address me, Reek?"_ Terrified, Theon shook his head _.  "No, Master, please!  I would never forget, I swear it!"_ The Demon was so very close now, his biting smile was right in Theon's face and he whimpered.  _"Reek, you are mine now, a little pet.  A chew toy."_ Ramsay's sudden laughter made Theon flinch and he bit his own lip to keep from crying anymore.

 

Reek pressed himself against the bars and stared at the intruders.  When the woman began to pull at him, he screeched. it was a trick again, why does his Master keep playing these games? _"Tell him you couldn't trick me!"_ The wretched dog grabbed onto the bars and pulled his legs up, ready to kick.  _"I am not tricking you, I am saving you!  We need to leave now, Theon!"_ With a surge of adrenaline and horror, Reek began to kick out at the woman and screamed.  _"Not Theon, Reek, loyal Reek, good Reek!  I know my name now!  Reek! Reek, I've always been Reek!"_ Reek is weak and meek so he was easily yanked out of the cage.  To his great relief, Ramsay and the men entered.  Reek was frantic with fear as Ramsay slew the Ironborn around them.  A sudden memory stirred deep inside Reek's mind, but it did not matter who this really was.  It was too late, Theon Greyjoy did not live here anymore.  Reek bit as hard as he could, whimpering in agony as the shattered jagged teeth into a leather glove.  Asha screamed in pain then screamed a name.  Reek did not care, his mouth was in agony, but the grip on his arm was gone.  He ran into his cage, kneeling, clutching the bars with mangled hands.   He watched as Ramsay faced Asha. _"Give me back my little brother and I will not kill anymore of your men."_   Ramsay taunted her then released his dogs, not Reek, not that dog, that dog cringed in his cage, muttering his name.  To calm himself, he bit lightly on a itchy finger stump.

 

Here again was water, but it was not seawater, it was bath water.  This was not the little boy who watched seagulls against a blue sky.  This was a thin, small creature that had been a proud arrogant youth, teetering on being a man.  Not now, no, this was no man anymore.  Reek is not sure what he is anymore, he knows that he must look like a horror, but as long as it pleases Ramsay, anything to please his Master.  Reek is grateful for this small reward, to be clean, to have his loving Lord happy with Reek's loyalty.  Ramsay washed Reek gently, caressing scars, pressing down on fresh wounds, causing his pet to moan and weep.  Yet Reek allowed Ramsay to move him as he wished.  It was best to always try and please Master.  The thought of disobedience was unthinkable, really.  Even when Ramsay leaned over his little Reek with that biting smile.  Even when Reek felt those teeth sink into his wet skin, still smelling of soap, he wept and wailed, but he thanked his kind Master.  After biting, Ramsay always likes to lap up the blood then trace the bite marks with his tongue.  It was like kissing, it was approval, was it not?

 

Seagulls screeched and danced a violent ballet above the waves, against that brilliant sky.  A little boy was weeping, pulling up his britches, refusing to look at his big sister who was rubbing her sore hand.  A hand clamped down on the boy's neck and Asha spoke sternly, leaning down, hoping the lessons she teaches will stick.  _"Theon, what if you had bit someone else?  What if it was someone who could really hurt you back?  What if it were your brothers?  They would smash your teeth out then bite you until you thought the Thenns had you!  You must learn to think before you act or someday it will get you killed or worse!"_ Theon was more concerned with the burning of his buttocks. Later he did wonder about his sister's words.  It could get you killed or worse.  What could be worse than death? 


End file.
